Eevee
Eevee (Japanese: イーブイ Eievui) is a Normal-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into one of eight different Pokémon through various methods: * Vaporeon when exposed to a Water Stone. * Jolteon when exposed to a Thunder Stone. * Flareon when exposed to a Fire Stone. * Espeon when leveled up with high friendship during the daytime, including morning (Generation II onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock), or when leveled up with high friendship with a Sun Shard in the Bag (Pokémon XD). * Umbreon when leveled up with high friendship during the nighttime (Generation II onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock), or when leveled up with high friendship with a Moon Shard in the Bag (Pokémon XD). * Leafeon when leveled up near a Moss Rock (Generation IV onward). * Glaceon when leveled up near an Ice Rock (Generation IV onward). * Sylveon when leveled up with a Fairy-type move and 2 Affection hearts in Pokémon-Amie or Pokémon Refresh (Generation VI onward, excludes areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock). Eevee is the starter Pokémon for the main characters of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness and Pokémon Conquest. It is also the rival's starter Pokémon in Pokémon Yellow, although Professor Oak originally intended to give it to the player. User Gary Oak: *Fievel Mousekewitz *Astro *Prince Eric *Jake *Scooby Doo *Kevin *John Rolfe *Sylvester *Gary Oak User Mikey: User Sakura: *Angel *Apple Bloom *Kiki *Babs Bunny *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo *Sakura *Ducky *Peobe Teres User May: * Olivia Flaversham * Gadget Hackwrench * Princess Eilonwy * Sawyer * Tammy * Mabel Pines * Dee Dee * Becky Thatcher * Rei Hino User Virgil: User Serena: # Foxglove # Georgette # Kim Possible # Mrs. Brisby # Kanga # Zoe Drake # Princess Jasmine # Sawyer # Ariel Gallery: Eevee.png Eevee origin.gif Eevee's shadow ball.jpeg Gary's Eevee .png Vincent's Eevee.jpeg Sweet eevee.gif Eevee's Dig.png Little Eevee.jpeg Cute little eevee.jpeg Eevee jumps.jpeg Mikey's Eevee.png Trivia * Eevee's name is a . * Eevee was designed by Motofumi Fujiwara.https://twitter.com/atsuko_nishida/status/783643367523557376 * Eevee bears many distinguishing characteristics because of its evolved forms: ** Eevee is the only Pokémon to not share any types with any of its evolutions. ** Eevee has the most evolutions of any Pokémon and is the only Pokémon which has more than three evolutions. ** The fan-made term to describe the evolutions of Eevee, Eeveelutions, was made official after its use in the strategy guide for Pokémon Stadium 2, followed by . * In early English promotional material for Pokémon Red and Blue, Eevee was called "Eon", the suffix of all the evolutions of Eevee. * In Generation I, Eevee is the only Pokémon to have a branched evolution. * It is impossible for Eevee to evolve into Espeon and Umbreon in because the games lack a . It is also impossible for it to evolve into Leafeon and Glaceon in since neither Johto nor Kanto has a Moss Rock or an Ice Rock. * Despite Eevee being obtainable before the Pokémon League in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, it cannot evolve into Leafeon or Glaceon until after the Elite Four are defeated. This is because Twist Mountain and Pinwheel Forest are inaccessible before then. * Eevee is the only pre-existing Pokémon to receive an evolution in Generation VI, though many received Mega Evolutions. * Four of Eevee's evolutions evolve through abnormal means in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series ( , , , and ). ** In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, Eevee evolves using the , or with at least 1 star of IQ, a , or a into its respective evolutions. * In , all of Eevee's evolutions up to the third generation can be captured; however, Eevee cannot even be found at all. This was changed in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. * Despite the fact that , and Sakura each owned an Eevee that went on to evolve, Eevee was never seen evolving on screen in the anime until Last Call — First Round! when Ursula evolved her two Eevee into and during a Contest appeal, over thirteen years into the series. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Origin Eevee shares traits with es, more specifically the , s and s. Name origin Eevee and Eievui are the pronunciations of E-V, the first two letters in the word evolution. Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Foxes Category:Brown Characters Category:White Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Vinnytovar